


His by Nightfall

by Ryvchan



Series: Stucky Mafia AU [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, Bottom Steve, Bucky is Steve's Boss, Drabble, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mafia AU, Mild Language, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Possessive Bucky, Possessive Steve, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Steve is Bucky's personal guard, Top Bucky, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:10:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvchan/pseuds/Ryvchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia AU drabbles where Steve is Bucky's personal guard by day and by night he belongs to Bucky to do as he pleases.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His by Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was thinking about a Stucky Mafia AU drabbles, I decided to do the deed and write one to get it out of my system.
> 
> Un-beta'd so any mistake on grammars and such are my mistakes alone.

It was preferably early in the morning when someone was knocking at the door. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes groaned, shifting in the bed, lifting his head up, glaring at the door.

"Go away!" He yelled before pushing his face into the pillow. He really didn't want to get up. He spent all night working on paperwork and beating some guy up.

"Sir, you have an appointment with Director Coulson this morning at 10am."

Fucking. Steve. Rogers.

"Fuck..." Bucky cursed under his breath. He turned away, back facing the door and closed his eyes. He heard the door clicked open, soft and quiet footsteps walked from the door and stopped at the edge of the bed behind him.

"Sir?" Steve called out softly.

"Really, Steve. Could you give a man some slack?" Bucky huffed, turning his head to look over his shoulder, seeing Steve all neat in a navy suit with his hair comb to the side, wearing those ridiculous glasses that he didn't need.

Steve blinked before narrowing his eyes. "You also have a client coming to meet you in an hour."

Cursing under his breath, Bucky slowly sat up, combing his long hair back with his fingers. Scars ran all over his body. From gunshot wounds to knife wounds. Scars over the years and when he was younger. Opening his eyes, Bucky looked back up at Steve, staring at those bright eyes that seem too out of place for they were like a pool of water, glistening under the sunlight. He didn't understand why Steve would wear glasses to hide them. It annoyed Bucky because he rather see Steve's blue eyes than seeing them hiding behind those glasses.

Pinching the bridge between his nose, Bucky said, "You know, I hate it when you wear them."

Steve blinked then sighed. "Sir, if you can, please get ready. I'll be waiting outside." With that, he walked out of Bucky's bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Bucky got out of the bed and headed into the bathroom. He walked over to the shower stall, got into it then turned on the shower, letting the warm water wash over his body. He thought about Steve. They've been together since they were little. He remembered meeting Steve for the first time. Remembered at how tiny and small Steve was. A very bony boy who was also sickly. Small face with the biggest blue eyes ever. Bucky smiled. Steve was so young and couldn't defend himself. A boy who always got sick from the flu. But his heart was strong. Bucky thought to the time when Steve made a vow and promise that he'll always protect him and give his life when the time comes. Just a little boy with a big heart.

Turning off the shower, he took the towel from the hanger and wrapped it around his waist, then headed out to the bedroom. Bucky stopped in his track when he saw Steve standing by the window, staring out, holding a pair of grey suit. Leaning against the doorway, Bucky noted how the sunlight made Steve glow. If only Steve took off his glasses, his eyes would be the most beautiful thing ever.

Steve shifted his eyes to Bucky, narrowing them. Waiting.

"Well? Aren't you going to dress me up?" Bucky smirked. "I thought you were going to wait outside for me. What changed?"

Steve walked to the center of the room, waited for Bucky to come to him. "Well, if you had your way, you wouldn't have dressed properly."

Bucky chuckled, eyes twinkling. "Bossy this morning, hm? I don't mind." He walked over to Steve, making a grab at his tie, pulling him close and whispered in his ear. "It's a major turn on." Then, bit his earlobe, making Steve tense up.

Eyes widening, Steve's free hand reached up, fingers wrapping around Bucky's wrist then took a step back. His cheeks flushed bright pink. "Bu--Sir, please." He held up the suit.

Hands lifted up surrendering, a smirk continued to play on Bucky's face. "Alright. Alright." Bucky slowly took the towel off, his eyes watching Steve. Watching Steve swallow hard, seeing those blue eyes travel over his body. Bucky loved it when Steve gave him all the attention. Like right now. He knew how much Steve love seeing his body. "Like what you see, Steve?" Steve jerked his eyes back up to stare at him in the face, his cheeks flushed so bright, his eyes full blown filled with need. Bucky reached over, plucking the suit away from Steve, sliding them on. When he finished buttoning his tie, Steve walked up to him, wrapping the tie around his neck, and fixing it until it looked perfect. "Hm. Always making me look perfect." Bucky wrapped his hand behind Steve's neck, covering his mouth his Steve's pouty lips, kissing him before releasing him. "You taste good."

Steve licked his lips, feeling Bucky's eyes on him. Turning his back, Steve walked out of Bucky's room, hearing his chuckle.

*-*-*-*-*

"I ordered you to watch out and not mess up!" Bucky roared, eyes flaring with anger at the man sitting in front of him. "Director Fury is now on my fucking ass because he saw you breaking into his office, trying to steal the top secret files, that I need!" Walking over to the man, he grabbed a hold of his shirt, throwing his fist at his face, hearing a loud crack.

The man fell back, crying out in pain, clutching at his face. "I'm sorry, Sir! I'll be careful! Please! Give me another chance!"

Bucky shook his head, chest heaving. "No. No, you can't. No more chances. I gave you three already. And you messed all of them up!" Stomping back to his chair, he sat down, crossing his leg over the other, eyes flaring at the man. "Take this son of a bitch away from me. Do whatever you want with him." He flicked his hand, gesturing the guards to take the man away. When no one moved, Bucky sat up slowly, straightening his back. "Take him away now! How many times do I have to say it?!"

The guards quickly went to grab the man, dragging him away as he fought against them. "Sir! Please! GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE!"

Steve closed the door as soon as they dragged the man away, locking it. He turned around, watching Bucky pinch the bridge between his eyes, letting out a heavy sigh. He walked over to the desk, placing his palms on top of the desk. "Are you okay?"

"Hm. Yeah." Bucky answered softly.

"Well..." Steve leaned over, pressing his lips against Bucky's ear. "How about you get it over with? Because you need to get going. Director Coulson is waiting at his office."

Grabbing Steve's tie, Bucky pulled him closer, licking his own lips. "Hmm. Cold and heartless. Very. Sexy." He said before Steve slapped his hand away.

"If you please, Sir, we have to get going." Steve coldly said. He took his leather gloves out of his pocket, slipping them on and then straightened his tie. He didn't want Bucky to know how turned on he was. With Bucky, he knows everything. With a simple touch, Bucky could break Steve into a million pieces. Steve walked over to the door, opening it for Bucky then closing it after. They walked down the hallway, down the steps then to the front door of the mansion, where a limo waited for them. They walked down the steps to the limo, where the chauffeur opened the door for Bucky and Steve.

'Where to, Sir?" The chauffeur asked,

"Director Coulson's office." Bucky replied.

"Yes, Sir." The chauffeur nodded, closing the door on them.

Bucky shifted in his seat with Steve sitting across from him, looking at his planner. He watched Steve scribble something down into his planner, before the blonde looked up at him.

"After your appointment with Director Coulson, you have a lunch date with Mr. Wilson." Steve said before looking back down at the planner.

"Are you going to have lunch with us?" Bucky asked.

Steve blinked, frowning. "I don't have the privilege of eating when I'm not on break, Sir."

Groaning, Bucky spread his legs, crossing his arms. "Really, Steve. You need to eat something."

"I'm not going to take a lunch break and eat while you do, Sir. I won't be able to protect you if something bad happens." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Tsk. Whatever." Bucky sighed. "I'll melt that ice away later tonight."

*-*-*-*-*

After doing their errands for the day, the chauffeur brought both Bucky and Steve back home sometime before dinner. When they walked through the front door, they saw that there was one of guards waiting for them.

"Sir, there are guests here for you." The guard said.

"Who are they?" Bucky asked.

"Stark, Wilson and Barton, Sir. You promised them a game of gamble tonight. They're in the game room."

Steve blinked, before he flipped his planner open, seeing that Bucky's night wasn't filled in, so that was okay.

"I don't have anything planned for tonight, Steve?" Bucky asked.

"No, Sir."

"Good. Now, I'll go entertain them, and have the maid prepare dinner for us all." Bucky said to the guard.

The guard nodded before disappearing down the hallway to the kitchen. They went to the game room, finding all three of the guests playing a game of cards, cups at their side filled with whisky and wine. Tony looked up at the door when Bucky and Steve showed up.

"Buck! My man! Just in time for a game of gamble." Tony yelled.

Clint just nodded at them, concentrating hard at the cards he was holding. Sam walked over to the bar, pouring more whine into his cup before greeting them.

"Whisky, Steve." Bucky gestured his hand to the bar.

Steve walked over to the bar, pouring whisky into a clean, empty cup and brought it over to Bucky, who thanked him. Nodding at everyone, Steve walked over to the door, hands behind his back, keeping in watch.

"Hey, Steve! Why don't you come join us for a drink?" Sam asked.

"No, that's fine. I shouldn't be drinking on the job." Steve simply replied.

"Bucky, you're boy toy over there should have some fun!" Tony scolded at Bucky. "The man probably works too hard!"

Bucky just laughed, eyes twinkling at Steve, before licking his lips. "Oh, he doesn't work that hard. Especially, at night. Right, Steve?"

Steve froze, feeling his cheeks burning before looking away. Knowing what Bucky was talking about.

"I think Stark is getting a little bit too out of hand." Clint said, pushing Tony off of him, but the man came back, wrapping his arms around Clint, making kissing faces.

Sam shook his head, prying Tony off, setting him back into his chair. "7 shots and he's already hammered."

Steve just watched the scene before, enjoying the laughters and at the same time, Bucky kept on licking his lips, rubbed at the bottom lips, eyes watching Steve. Oh, Steve didn't work too hard at night. After all, during nightfall, Steve's body belongs to him to do as he pleases, just as he belonged to Steve during the day while the blonde is on the job, keeping him safe from harm

*-*-*-*-*

Two hours later, the door to Bucky's bedroom flew open with Bucky pushing Steve into his room, kissing and biting. "Fuck, Steve. You're so hot when you get all bossy and cold." Bucky closed the door with a slam and locked it before, he went back to kissing Steve. Pushing the blonde across the room and onto the bed and nearly ripping the clothes away. "But with me, fire melts away ice." Bucky laughed, stripping Steve fully naked, leaving the glasses on and seeing the blonde in all his glory. "Spread your legs."

Steve spread his legs, his skin feeling so hot. He clutched at the bedsheets tightly until his knuckles turned white. He opened his mouth, letting Bucky kiss him, tongues swirling around each other, until Bucky broke away, making him whine in protest. "Bucky!"

"Shh." Bucky covering his hand over Steve's mouth making him quiet. He smiled at how flushed Steve looked. The way the blonde have his eyes on him, his skin all flushed, his nipples perking up. Bucky traveled his gaze down, using his free hand to caress the skin, reaching to the erected nipple, swirled his finger around it and feeling Steve arch his back, hearing the hushed whimper. "You have to be quiet Steve. There are guests in the house, gambling. You don't want them to hear you, do you?" He asked, his hand traveled down to Steve's cock, cupping him.

"Hmph!" Steve squirmed, lifting his hips.

Bucky stroked the hard pulsing cock in his hand, thumbing the tip, smearing the pre-come over. "Feels good, doesn't it? You like it when I touch you." Steve nodded and he continued thumbing the tip before pumping up and down. He continued with the ministrations until he stopped. Bucky got off the bed, untying the tie.

"B-Bucky?" Steve looked up, eyes glazed with lust.

"Hold on, baby. I have to take off my clothes first." Bucky laughed when Steve sat up, ripping away the suit, unbuttoning the shirt with shaky hands before going towards the pants, unbuckling the belt.

Steve's hand shook so much but he didn't care. He needed Bucky now. Pulling down Bucky's boxers, his thick cock sprang out, heavy and hard with pre-come oozing out from the tip. Steve licked his lips at the marvelous sight. Casting his eyes upward, Steve asked, "Can I? Please?" He gently cupped the sack and cock with his hands.

Bucky chuckled, running a hand through Steve's hair, "Asking so nicely. I'll let you play with my cock--" Bucky groaned in pleasure, feeling Steve's hot mouth taking him in. "Sh-Shit Steve! So impatient!" He laughed hoarsely, clutching his hand on Steve's head as the blonde bobbed his head up and down.

Steve swirled his tongue around the tip of the cock then sucked it gently. He licked up and down the hard length before going back up, taking the cock deep into his mouth. Above him, Bucky moaned, muttering words under his breath. He could feel his own cock jerk against his belly, wanting some attention as well, so he used one of his hands to reach down, going to stroke himself until Bucky stopped him. Releasing the cock with a soft plop, Steve looked up, frowning.

"Don't. No touching yourself." Bucky hissed.

"But--" Steve protested.

"No. Hands behind your back." Bucky ordered.

Letting out a soft whine, Steve did just as Bucky ordered, hands behind his back. He watched as Bucky walked to the walk-in closet, searching for something until he came back with a silk tie. Bucky stood in front of him, gesturing with his finger to turn around. When he did, he felt Bucky tie the silk around his wrist, before he turned back around.

"Now, suck me." Steve heard Bucky from above.

Leaning forward, Steve opened his mouth, taking in the cock. Sucking and licking. He worked around the cock, licking off the pre-come at the tip. He wanted to touch his own cock so bad but with his hands bound behind his back, it was impossible to do it. Though, it turned Steve on even more.

"God, you're so perfect looking like that. All flushed with your hands tied behind your back, taking in my cock." Bucky moaned softly, feeling how wet and hot Steve's mouth got around his cock. "I just want to do so many bad things to you. Always emotionless and cold but with a touch, you get all hot and bothered." He could feel his cock tightening and knew he was going to come soon. "Suck harder, Steve. I'm close." He looked down, watching Steve bob his head, sucking hard until he released his cock with a very loud plop before going back at it, but this time, Steve took in the tip, sucking hard with his tongue swirling at the slit. "Shit!" Bucky hissed harshly, feeling deep jets coming out, filling Steve's mouth. He watched Steve released him, his come shooting all over his face.

Steve moaned softly, mouth parted, the come splashing on his face, over his glasses. Drips of it coming out of his mouth so he closed it, swallowing everything. "Hmm." He smiled.

Bucky smeared the come on his fingers and then brought it to Steve's lips. "Lick it off." He watched Steve took his fingers, sucking at him then licking over to the side, not letting anything go to waste. "You're so hot, Steve. Perfect. Just perfect for me." He straightened his back, taking the glasses off of Steve. "Move back a little and turn around, lay on your front with your ass in the air. Legs spread. Do it."

"Y-Yes, Sir." Steve mumbled, turned around, he laid down, his face turned to the side, so he could see Bucky. He rose his ass up, legs spread wide, waiting. When nothing happened, he was about to get up to check when, suddenly, he felt something cold dripping between his ass, making him cry out in shock. "Ah!"

"Remember what I said, we have guests in the house." Bucky said from behind him.

Steve closed his eyes, biting his lips, trying not to make any sounds. He totally forgot about them but everything felt so good, that he couldn't help it. He felt something dip beside him, making snap open his eyes to look up at Bucky hovering beside him, holding a ball gag.

Bucky rubbed at his lips. "No biting your lips. I don't like it." He gently lifted Steve's head up, putting the gag in and locking it behind his head. "Now, you can scream all you want without making too much sound." He leaned back, taking in the sight of Steve before placing a kiss on Steve's forehead then bunched the blanket under his neck before releasing the blonde. He smoothed his hand over the back of Steve until he squeezed one of the cheeks, hearing Steve made a sound. Bucky watched Steve, as his finger rimmed around the hole, prodding gently. Coating his fingers with the lube he drizzled on earlier before pushing a finger in.

"Hmpgh!" Steve jerked, pressing his face into the blankets.

"Feels good, doesn't it, baby?" Bucky asked, finger pushing in and out slowly, hearing all the sweet sounds coming from Steve. "Do you want another finger?"

Steve quickly nodded, feeling his cock tighten. He felt so close of coming. He needed Bucky to hurry and fuck him but he didn't want to disobey Bucky. So, instead he pushed back, moving his hips in a quick motion.

"You want me to go fast with the fingers?"

Steve nodded.

"Good boy." Bucky whispered in his ear before he added another finger, stretching Steve and pushed in and out fast.

Steve squirmed and writhed, thighs shaking violently as he felt the climax built. Oh, he needed to come so badly. Bucky continued finger fucking him, in and out, fast and hard. Steve couldn't hold it back anymore and came, spurting deep jets all over his stomach and on the bed, with Bucky's fingers inside of him, moving. Going limp on the bed, Steve panted heavily, breathing fast and hard through his nose. He felt Bucky slowly taking his finger out, causing him to moan at the lost of contact. He felt fingers behind his head, taking the gag off so he could take in more air before the hand patted his cheek.

"Good boy. You did so good." Bucky kissed Steve's lips. "But I'm not finished yet. This time, I'm taking you. I'm going to make you scream so loud, the whole mansion will be able to hear you." He untied the silk then proceed to flip Steve over on his back, spreading his legs, as Bucky grinded at Steve's hole with his cock. He leaned forward, giving Steve a kiss on the jugular before going down to take one of his nipples, sucking it hard, making Steve cry.

"Bucky!" Steve cried, feeling Bucky grind against his hole. He needed Bucky inside of him. Something thick inside of him.

Bucky gave his attention to the other nipple, sucking and licking, drawing the nipple between his lips, biting softly on it.

"Oh god! Bucky!"

Bucky smiled. Then, continued sucking at the now puffy nipple before he stopped. He rose back up, pushing Steve's legs apart even more, seeing how glistened and wet Steve's hole and cock looked. "You're going to take all of me, Steve. Do you understand?"

Steve just nodded.

"Good." Slowly, Bucky positioned his cock at the hole, pushing in, letting Steve take every inch. He loved the way Steve made the sweetest sounds. The way Steve's mouth is parted, lips red and wet, and sounds coming from them. Steve's eyes full blown of lust and need, filling with unshed tears. Bucky could listen to Steve making those lovely sounds all day and he wouldn't get tired of it. The way Steve tightens around his cock even more. It felt so good. Too good.

"Bucky. Bucky. Please!" Steve panted heavily, arms wrapped around the back of Bucky's neck. "So good. F-Feels g-good!"

Bucky pushed in fully then pulled out before going back, angling his hips so his cock could hit Steve's favorite spot. And when it did, Steve nearly screamed, hugging him tight.

"Please! There! R-Right there!" Steve cried into his neck, trying to take more of Bucky.

Bucky reached under Steve, lifting him up before Bucky turned around, laying on the bed with Steve on top of him. "Ride me."

Pressing his palms on Bucky's chest, Steve lifted up and down, tears streaking down the side of his face. A lock of hair falling in front of his face, mouth parted open with the sweetest sounds to ever be heard. Bucky held Steve's hips, rocking up against Steve, seeing at how beautiful Steve looked above him. Steve has always been beautiful. Even when they were younger. The emotions Bucky had while thinking about the memories made him pump into Steve faster and harder. Making a grab at Steve's forearm, he pulled him down against his chest, still fucking into him. Steve panting and letting out broken sweet cries against his ear. Wrapping his arms around Steve, Bucky pumped faster and faster, feeling his own climax building up.

"Do you want me to come inside of you, Steve? Are you going to come yet?" Bucky whispered into Steve's ear. All he got was a confirmation of a broken 'yes' and he froze, spurting deep hot jets into Steve as he felt Steve coming all over their stomach.

Steve let out a broken scream, his body shaking hard with Bucky coming inside of him, filling him. The hot deep jets didn't stop and Steve went limp, body still shaking from coming so hard. Though, after the aftershocks, Bucky was still inside of Steve. He knew Bucky was going to take his cock out soon, so he used the last of his strength to squeeze Bucky's cock, causing the man to groan and spurted more into him.

Bucky chuckled at what Steve did. Then, he took a moment to rest before slipping out of Steve, causing the blonde to moan softly. "You definitely love me coming inside of you, don't you?" He felt the come oozing out of Steve's hole and onto him. He really loved it when he comes inside of Steve. Something about feeling and seeing his come oozing out of his lover made Bucky want to try different things, just to see how Steve would like it.

"Hm." Steve just nodded.

"Maybe next time, I can stick a plug inside of you to hold all my come in and see how much you can take." Bucky said, kissing Steve's head.

Shivering at what Bucky said, Steve felt his cock hardened, causing him to groan.

Laughing, Bucky said, "Hard again? This is a definite yes, than."


End file.
